


Dark Side

by orphan_account



Category: Blasphemous (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A strange, evil creature, so addicted to the path of a penitent.”*translation of a work from user zemquixote - not my original work xoxo
Kudos: 8





	Dark Side

They are the kind of monsters that the Penitent One hates the most. Even if they never really hurt him, they always take too much time— time he doesn’t have— to deal with. 

The sticky, slimy, boneless creature is always hidden in a crevice of a dark cave, and when the Penitent One is weak and heavy with guilt, it dives down from the cave ceiling to tear him away from his Guilty Blade, binding his powerful hands and feet, and, without his sword, the Penitent One has no way to fight back.

The creature feeds on the nutrients of the abyss, and it knows very well the ways of depravity, spitting out a large amount of foul-smelling liquid, rubbing all the sensitive parts of the Penitent One with many dripping tentacles, and then unceremoniously tearing apart his rough, hard armor, entangling his genitals, which had made a dark, wet spot on the cloth. The moist tentacles felt much like a wet sponge, moving up and down his cock, giving him a sense of inhuman pleasure.

That alone doesn’t satisfy the vile creature, which scrambles to fill every hole in the Penitent One’s body, often even prying its way into his cold and silent visage, forcing him to gag and drool in a corner that God cannot see.

The tentacles filling his ass are many and deep, so much that their girth can be seen in his tight abdomen. They relentlessly attack his prostate, and the Penitent One cannot keep from ejaculating four to five times, until no response can be given except incontinence. 

At one point the creature seemed rather dissatisfied with his silence, sticking a small fork-like appendage into the tip of his cock, and for a short time, perhaps ten minutes, the Penitent One could only feel the pain of his prostate being rubbed from all sides, and the face under his mask, which had never been seen by anyone, was covered in tears.

Whenever the creature was satisfied and threw him onto a mucus-stained rock slab, his lower abdomen was always so paralyzed by pleasure that the slight friction of walking was over-stimulating and almost unbearable. Although the Penitent One couldn’t avoid similar deeds in Albero, the dead-faced, weak believers never brought him an orgasm or even made him feel pleasure, and he simply did what he was supposed to do in silence every time.

The suffering penitent had also been torn by Ten Piedad’s own huge cock, but the pain of it did not take away his heavy mind, and he wielded his sword and struck a fatal blow to the beast’s head, and since then he’d been able to bear his desire in silence, until these damned monsters ensnared him.

They completely take control over his body, and always have enough lubrication to bring enough pleasure to offset the rough pain, so much so that even if the Penitent One adheres to the rules of abstinence on weekdays, these perverse sins committed must have crossed out his own name in heaven. 

But whenever they found him, they often pursued him all night, and they did their best to tease the Penitent One, as if indulging in dragging his body, which had become so accustomed to suffering, into the hell of joy, exhausting all his physical strength and then respectfully putting him in place, watching him recover in the dark and limp away. 

Until he sees the next Holy God, the Penitent One must continue to fight with a pair of trousers soaked in his own semen and urine, and secretions of this abominable monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this work from the ever lovely zemquixote so if you leave kudos on this translation I kindly ask you to go leave kudos on their original work as well! <3 
> 
> (Nothing was changed from the original work except slight changes of words and sentence structure to make sentences flow better in English xoxo)


End file.
